1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to engineering and management systems for the design, maintenance and optimization of communication systems. More particularly, the invention is directed to a method and apparatus for displaying the performance of wireless communication systems in any environment (e.g., buildings, floors within a building, campuses, within cities, an outdoor setting, etc.) using a three-dimensional (3-D) visualization method.
2. Background Description
As wireless communication systems proliferate, radio frequency (RF) coverage within and around buildings, and radio signal penetration into and out of buildings, has become a critical design issue for wireless engineers who must design and deploy cellular telephone systems, paging systems, or new wireless technologies such as personal communication systems,(PCS), wireless local area networks (WLAN), and local multi-point distribution systems (LMDS). In addition, RF networks involving micromachinery, RF identification tags, and optical communication links are of increasing interest. Designers are frequently requested to determine if a radio transceiver location or base station cell site can provide adequate, reliable service throughout a room, a building, an entire city, a campus, a shopping mall, or any other environment. The costs of in-building and microcellular wireless communication devices are diminishing while the workload for wireless system design engineers and technicians to deploy such systems is increasing sharply. Given these factors, rapid engineering design and deployment methods accompanied by comprehensive system performance visualization and analysis methods are vital to wireless communication system designers.
Common to all wireless communication system designs is the desire to maximize the performance and reliability of the system while minimizing the deployment costs. Analyzing radio signal coverage and interference is of critical importance for a number of reasons. A design engineer must determine if an existing wireless system will provide sufficient signal power throughout the desired service area. Alternatively, wireless engineers must determine whether local area coverage will be adequately supplemented by existing large scale outdoor wireless systems, or macrocells, or whether indoor wireless transceivers, or picocells, must be added. The placement of these cells is critical from both a cost and performance standpoint. The design engineer must predict how much interference can be expected from other wireless systems and where it will manifest itself within the environment.
Depending upon the design goals, the performance of a wireless communication system may involve a combination of one or more factors. For example, the total area covered in adequate received signal strength (RSSI), the area covered in adequate data throughput levels, and the number of customers that can be serviced by the system are among the deciding factors used by design engineers in planning the placement of communication equipment comprising the wireless system. Thus, maximizing the performance of a wireless system may involve the complex analysis of multiple, potentially unrelated factors. The ability to display the results of such analysis in a manner easily interpretable by design engineers is invaluable in wireless system deployment. Three dimensional (3-D) visualization of wireless system operating parameters provides the user with rapid assimilation of large data sets and their relation to the physical environment. As wireless systems proliferate, these issues must be resolved quickly, easily, and inexpensively, in a systematic and repeatable manner.
There are many computer aided design (CAD) products on the market that can be used to design a computerized model of an environment. WiSE™ from Lucent Technology, Inc., SignalPro™ from EDX, PLAnet™ by Mobile Systems International, Inc., and TEMS from Ericsson are examples of CAD products developed to aid in the design of wireless communication systems.
Lucent Technology, Inc., offers WiSE™ as a design tool for wireless communication systems. The WiSE system predicts the performance of wireless communication systems based on a computer model of a given environment using a deterministic radio coverage predictive technique known as ray tracing.
EDX offers SignalPro™ as a design tool for wireless communication systems. The SignalPro system predicts the performance of wireless communication systems based on a computer model of a given environment using a deterministic RF power predictive technique known as ray tracing.
Mobile Systems International, Inc., offers PLAnet™ as a design tool for wireless communication systems. The PLAnet system predicts the performance of macrocellular wireless communication systems based upon a computer model of a given environment using statistical and empirical predictive techniques.
Ericsson Radio Quality Information Systems offers TEMS™ as a design and verification tool for wireless communication indoor coverage. The TEMS system predicts the performance of indoor wireless communication systems based on a building map with input base transceiver locations and using empirical radio coverage models.
The above-mentioned design tools have aided wireless system designers by providing facilities for predicting the performance of wireless communication systems and displaying the results in the form of flat, two-dimensional grids of color or flat, two-dimensional contour regions. Such displays, although useful, are limited by their two-dimensional nature in conveying all nuances of the wireless system performance. For example, slight variations in color present in a two-dimensional grid of color, which may represent changes in wireless system performance that need to be accounted for, may be easily overlooked. Furthermore, as wireless systems proliferate, the ability to visually predict and design for coverage and interference is of increasing value.
In addition, recent research efforts by AT&T Laboratories, Brooklyn Polytechnic, and Virginia Tech are described in papers and technical reports entitled:
S. Kim, B. J. Guarino, Jr., T. M. Willis III, V. Erceg, S. J. Fortune, R. A. Valenzuela, L. W. Thomas, J. Ling, and J. D. Moore, “Radio Propagation Measurements and Predictions Using Three-dimensional Ray Tracing in Urban Environments at 908 MHZ and 1.9 GHz,” IEEE Transactions on Vehicular Technology, vol. 48, no. 3, May 1999 (hereinafter “Radio Propagation”);
L. Piazzi, H. L. Bertoni, “Achievable Accuracy of Site-Specific Path-Loss Predictions in Residential Environments,” IEEE Transactions on Vehicular Technology, vol. 48, no. 3, May 1999 (hereinafter “Site-Specific”);
G. Durgin, T. S. Rappaport, H. Xu, “Measurements and Models for Radio Path Loss and Penetration Loss In and Around Homes and Trees at 5.85 GHz,” IEEE Transactions on Communications, vol. 46, no. 11, November 1998;
T. S. Rappaport, M. P. Koushik, J. C. Liberti, C. Pendyala, and T. P. Subramanian, “Radio Propagation Prediction Techniques and Computer-Aided Channel Modeling for Embedded Wireless Microsystems,” ARPA Annual Report, MPRG Technical Report MPRG-TR-94-12, Virginia Tech, July 1994;
T. S. Rappaport, M. P. Koushik, C. Carter, and M. Ahmed, “Radio Propagation Prediction Techniques and Computer-Aided Channel Modeling for Embedded Wireless Microsystems,” MPRG Technical Report MPRG-TR-95-08, Virginia Tech, July 1994;
T. S. Rappaport, M. P. Koushik, M. Ahmed, C. Carter, B. Newhall, and N. Zhang, “Use of Topographic Maps with Building Information to Determine Antenna Placements and GPS Satellite Coverage for Radio Detection and Tracking in Urban Environments,” MPRG Technical Report MPRG-TR-95-14, Virginia Tech, September 1995;
T. S. Rappaport, M. P. Koushik, M. Ahmed, C. Carter, B. Newhall, R. Skidmore, and N. Zhang, “Use of Topographic Maps with Building Information to Determine Antenna Placement for Radio Detection and Tracking in Urban Environments,” MPRG Technical Report MPRG-TR95-19, Virginia Tech, November 1995; and
S. Sandhu, M. P. Koushik, and T. S. Rappaport, “Predicted Path Loss for Rosslyn, VA, Second set of predictions for ORD Project on Site Specific Propagation Prediction,” MPRG Technical Report MPRG-TR-95-03, Virginia Tech, March 1995.
The papers and technical reports are illustrative of the state-of-the-art in site-specific radio wave propagation modeling. While most of the above papers describe a comparison of measured versus predicted RF signal coverage and present tabular or two dimensional (2-D) methods for representing and displaying predicted data, they do not report a comprehensive method for visualizing and analyzing wireless system performance. The “Radio Propagation” and “Site-Specific” papers make reference to 3-D modeling, but do not offer display methods or graphical techniques to enable a user to visualize signal coverage or interference in 3-D.